10 Ways Dean Winchester's Been Kissed
by stephaniew
Summary: Ever wonder about the various ways Dean's been kissed? Here's a series of 10 of my favorites! Some people you'll recognize, some you won't, but all will be memorable. Inspired by Mali Bear's Buddy's 10 Ways Sam Winchester's Been Kissed!
1. Mary

A/N: All the credit for this series goes to my great friend and beta, **Mali****Bear****'****s****Buddy**. She posted as series called "10 Ways Sam Winchester's Been Kissed," and suggested that I explore 10 ways Dean's been kissed. I've been struggling with my muse lately, but apparently this little bit of fun was just what she needed as I churned out 3 of these in one afternoon! As we proceed, there will be some folks you recognize and some you don't. Please enjoy!

Also, do go read "10 Ways Sam Winchester's Been Kissed," if you haven't already! It's a lot of fun and will likely encourage you to read the rest of Mali Bear's Buddy's truly fantastic work. Now go read and come back...I'll wait. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize from Supernatural. Drat.

Mary

"Mommy!" A child's cry pierces the air. Two sets of parents' feet hit the floor at nearly the same moment and they hurry down the hall to their older son's room.

"Dean?" Both parents say his name at the same time, worry clear in their voices.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream."

His parents sigh in relief. "I've got him, John."

"You sure?"

She nods, pushing him gently back down the hall. Returning her attention to the small boy in the bed, she sits down on its edge and holds out her arms.

The little boy throws himself at her, wrapping his small arms around her neck and burying his face in her shoulder.

She cuddles him close, running soothing hands over his back. "You want to tell Mommy about the dream?"

He sniffles a little. "I was scared, Mommy."

"I know, sweetheart. But maybe it'll help if you tell me."

Another pause and more sniffles. "I was in Sammy's room and there was a scary monster in there. I yelled at him to leave my brother alone." A small sob escapes. "The monster laughed at me."

His mother sucks in a surprised breath and holds him more tightly.

He sits up to look at her, tears on his chubby cheeks. "Can we go see Sam, Mommy? Please? I promise not to wake him up!"

She stands, cradling him in her arms. "Of course, sweetie, we'll go check on him."

She carries him down the hall to his brother's room. Standing next to the crib, they look down at Sam. He's sleeping peacefully, swaddled in blankets.

"See, honey," she whispers, "Sam's just fine."

Relieved, the little boy nods and drops his head back to his mother's shoulder. Sleepiness catches up to him and he yawns.

She carries him back down the hall and tucks him into bed. She smiles as he curls around the small stuffed bunny he sleeps with every night.

"You'll always take care of your Sammy, won't you sweetheart?" she asks quietly as she strokes the hair from his face.

He nods and yawns again, eyes slipping closed. "Course, Mommy, that's what big brothers do."

She smiles and leans down, brushing her lips across his forehead in a soft kiss. "Sleep tight, Dean. I love you."

He snuggles in closer and mumbles, "Love you too, Mommy."

**Next up, Becky, Dean's first kiss.


	2. Becky

A/N: Ok, folks, here's the next one! This is Dean's first kiss at the tender age of 8. He was an early bloomer, I think. ;) Reviews are better than cookies AND chocolate!

Thanks and much love and affection to my friend and beta and all around fantastic person, **Mali****Bear****'****s****Buddy****.** She's the reason this little series even exists, so please go show her some review love! She's just started a backstory on her OC and it's fantastic. And if you like Dean/Jo, she's got several great things cooking for them. Go check her out!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, folks, just playing!

Becky

"Awww, c'mon, Becky, what's the big deal?" Dean asks, flashing her the smile he's already determined at age eight works well on the ladies.

"I don't know, Dean," she says shyly. "I don't want you to tell everyone about it. I'll get in trouble."

"I won't tell a soul, I promise."

"Not even Jimmy?"

He rolls his eyes. "Jimmy's an idiot. I don't tell him anything."

"I don't know..." she repeats, but leans closer to him.

He braces himself against the brick school building with one hand on either side of her head. "C'mon, Becky," he wheedles, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Just close your eyes and I'll do the rest."

She sighs softly and looks into his eyes. In another instant, her own close, lashes brushing her now flushed cheeks.

He grins triumphantly and leans in, pressing his lips to hers gently. They're soft and smooth, and yield under his. It wasn't necessarily as earth shattering as he expected, but it definitely felt nice.

He pulls back slightly, but when her eyes remain closed, he dips his head and kisses her again.

The next time he pulls away, she opens her eyes and smiles at him. Then, giggling, she slides from under his arms and runs off.

He strolls casually back to the front of the building to look for his ride home. He grins to himself.

With any luck, by this time tomorrow, the entire school would know Dean Winchester kissed Becky Thompson.

**Next up: Cindy, his "first time." Yes, even Dean Winchester was a virgin at some point, re-hymenation not withstanding... ;)


	3. Cindy

A/N: Ok, here's the next kiss in the lineup. Our boy's all grown up and losing his virginity. Of course, he does it in total Dean style. Hope you enjoy!

Special thanks as always for my girl, **Mali ****Bear****'****s ****Buddy**. The premise for this one was her idea, so I hope I did it justice! She's got a whole great bunch of stories up for all sorts of tastes, so please go read and show her some review love!

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, don't own Supernatural. Just like to borrow Dean on occasion...

Cindy

He spots her on her way to her car. Cindy Sampson. Blonde. Hot. Head cheerleader. A senior. Recently broken up with the star quarterback. Catnip to Dean Winchester.

Straightening up from the hood of his car, he swaggers over to Cindy and her little VW Cabriolet. "Hey, Cindy," he calls as he checks out her tight cheerleader body clothed in snug jeans and an even more snug t-shirt.

She turns, a bit of a smile turning up the corners of her mouth. Dean Winchester. She's heard all the rumors. He's quite the chick magnet. Especially for a sophomore.

"Hey, Dean," she says, trying to keep it casual. "What's up?"

He shrugs and tosses her a quick smile. "Not much. Just wondered if you were busy tonight. Thought you might want to go out." _Out __to __the __back__seat __of __my __car__, __anyway__,_ he thinks.

She looks him up and down with an appraising eye. Maybe the hot as hell bad boy was just what she needed to forget that jerk Donny.

"I could be available," she says coyly. "Pick me up at 8?"

He grins and gives her a salute. "You betcha."

~~~SPN~~~

_My __God__,_ Cindy thinks from her spot beneath Dean in the backseat of his Impala, _those __rumors __don__'__t __even __hold __a __candle __to __the __real __thing__._

Dean Winchester is even better than advertised. That beautiful mouth of his, currently making its way down her neck, is absolutely scorching. Totally what she needs to ease the sting of Donny's rejection. Bonus: Dean would only be in town a short time, so he couldn't cause trouble when she and Donny inevitably got back together.

He slides his hands under her t-shirt, seeking the clasp of her bra. It'd been even easier than he'd hoped to get her in her current position. He can already tell she's going to let him go all the way, probably to get back at that stupid jock. And he's fine with that. Better than fine, actually, because he's going to lose his virginity to the head cheerleader of Walter Mondale High.

Clothes disappear with surprising speed. There are no words between them other than panted yeses and whispered names.

Dean fishes a condom from his jeans pocket and slides it on. He settles between her soft thighs and looks down at her. She nods.

His mouth finds hers in a heated kiss as he joins them. He moans against her lips. She feels even better than he imagined. Hot and tight around him. He starts to move slowly, feeling her arch beneath him.

He bites his lip, trying to maintain control. He doesn't want her to know this is his first time and losing it now would definitely tip her off.

He kisses her again, tongue sliding against hers. He feels her fingernails on his back and shudders.

It's not too long before she's quivering beneath him and the feel of her body tightening around his is more than he can stand. With a rough groan, he collapses on her.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, he moves away. Another quick kiss and clothes are being replaced almost as quickly as they were removed.

He drops her off back at her parent's house a short time later. She starts to get out of the car, but he grabs her arm and pulls her back. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he kisses her long and deep.

Releasing her, he gives her a heart melting grin. "Thanks," he says simply.

She smiles back. "No," she murmurs as she hops out of the car. "Thank you."

He watches the sway of her hips as she walks to the door, but doesn't wait for her to get inside. Popping his favorite cassette in the tape deck, he turns up the volume and drives away, still grinning.

***You'll recognize our next contestant: Lisa! Stay tuned!


	4. Lisa

A/N: Sorry for the long delay on this! Please enjoy!

Special thanks as always to my dear friend and beta, **Mali Bear's Buddy**. What can I say, but that I love her dearly and her talent and creativity inspire me endlessly. Please show her some love and read her fantastic stories!

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, unfortunately.

Lisa

Dean slides up next to the pretty brunette at the bar. "So," he says, leaning close, "what's a beautiful woman like you doing drinking alone?"

She snickers softly and gives him the once over. Despite the cheesy pickup line, he's definitely hot. Worn leather jacket, beat up jeans that fit just right, and a smile that surely had panties dropping all over the room.

"Does that line ever really work for you?"

The smile deepens. "Not so far, but I was hoping you'd be the first."

She laughs and gestures to the empty seat beside her. "Would you like to join me?"

He sits immediately and waves the bartender over. "Jack on the rocks," he says, "and another of whatever she's having."

"Thanks," she says, pulling the refreshed glass of red wine closer to her. Reaching out her hand, she continues, "My name's Lisa."

He takes her hand and shakes it. "Dean."

Conversation flows easily between them and grows more flirtatious as more alcohol is poured. Several hours pass before she looks at her watch and stands unsteadily. "I've gotta go," she says with a giggle. "I've got a class to teach in the morning."

"Really?" he replies. "What do you teach?

"Yoga," she says, as she digs in her purse for her wallet.

He touches her wrist, stopping her. "Don't worry about the drinks, I've got it."

She dips her head in thanks, watching as he stands and pulls out some cash, then bends over to grab his jacket. God, did he have a nice ass.

"So," he says, casually, "can I give you a ride home?"

"No, thanks, I live just down the street, I can walk."

A look of disappointment flashes across his face and something prompts her to say, "But you can walk me home if you want."

There's that smile again. Damn. And she's had enough to drink that she doesn't think she's going to be able to resist it this time.

They leave the bar and start down the street. The casual flirtation is still there, but the tension has risen a few notches. Their arms and hands brush as they walk, increasing the heat.

When they reach her door, she unlocks it then turns to face him. "Well," she says, a little nervously, "this is me."

"Ok," he says softly, his eyes gliding over her face before coming to rest on her lips. "I had a great time tonight. I'll be in town a few days, maybe I'll see you around."

She nods, hesitating about what to do next. He turns to walk away and she makes her decision. "Dean, wait," she says.

When he turns back, she steps up to him and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers for a scorching kiss.

He responds instantly, drifting his tongue over her bottom lip as his hands find her waist. Her lips part and her toes curl as his tongue slides against hers.

He tastes like whiskey and sin. Yeah, she's definitely not letting this one walk away.

After a long moment, she breaks the kiss and steps back. "You want to come in?" she asks breathlessly, body humming.

Flashing her a grin before he captures her mouth again, his hand skimming over her cheek and into her hair as they stumble backwards into her apartment. His reply is breathless, "Oh hell yeah..."

Up next: John!


	5. John

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated the Kisses! Credit where it's due here: my lovely beta (always full of great ideas!) suggested the idea for how the John kiss would come about. I hope I've done her idea proud! Please enjoy!

Extra big love and hugs for my friend, partner, beta, often savior, **Mali Bear's Buddy**. She's best at all those things and I love her lots. Do go check out her stories because she's a fantastic writer on top of everything else! :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, just playing.

John

John Winchester pushes through the brush and debris in the quiet forest. He hears his son, Dean, some fifty yards away doing the same. His feet are leading him to a small cabin where a group of vampires have been holed up. His mind, however, is more than a thousand miles away. At Stanford University, to be precise.

His thoughts are often on his younger son these days. Ever since Sam left to pursue college and a "normal" life away from hunting. While they both said ugly things to each other the night Sam left, John hasn't stopped looking out for his son. He checks in with friends and swings through California when he can, making sure he's safe.

Lost in thoughts of Sam, he doesn't notice the vampire stalking him until it's almost too late. He dodges the attack, rolling away before jumping up to face the creature. Coming in low, he swings his machete, neatly severing the vamp's head.

Breathing hard, John scans the woods for Dean. His horrified eyes pick out his older son just as another vampire catches him from behind. "Dean!" he screams, scrambling through the underbrush. He can hear the hissing of the vampire and Dean's grunts as the two wrestle on the ground.

He's still a few yards away when he hears Dean's groan of pain and then silence. With a terrible yell, he leaps toward the vampire, hacking its head off with one sure stroke of the blade.

He falls to his knees beside Dean's still form. His hands and eyes search the younger man's body, looking for injury. Shoving Dean's jacket out of the way, his hand comes out bloody. A knife wound, apparently inflicted by Dean's own blade.

Pulling off his own jacket and shirt, John presses the latter against the wound to try to stop the bleeding. He then wraps his jacket around Dean to hold the temporary bandage in place.

Dean stirs briefly, eyes fluttering open. "Easy, son," John murmurs as he lifts him into his arms. "You're gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be alright."

Dean nods slowly before slipping back into unconsciousness.

~~~SPN~~~

Dean stirs slowly, grimacing as he feels the tug of stitches in his side and a nasty ache on the back of his head. Dragging his eyes open, he blinks as they adjust to the sharp overhead lights. The antiseptic smells tell him he's in a hospital and he glances around the room. His eyes come to rest on his father leaning toward him, a relieved smile on his face.

"What happened?" Dean mumbles hoarsely.

John snags a cup of water from the bedside table and holds it for Dean to have a sip. "Ambushed by those vamps," he says quietly.

Pieces of memories float through his head. He was approaching the cabin then the vampire attacked him from behind. After that, things got a little hazy. Dean's hand goes to his side, feeling the bandage. "I think it got me with my machete. I didn't even see it coming. Sorry, Dad." He grimaces again, this time embarrassed. John would never have let a vampire sneak up on him like that.

John shakes his head, eyes drifting away to a spot over Dean's head. "Don't worry about it, son. Could have happened to anyone."

Dean tries to cover his surprise by fidgeting with the blankets. If he didn't know better, he'd think his dad felt guilty about something. It was written all over his old man's face. But he had no idea what it could be.

Quickly changing the subject, he asks, "So, uh, how long am I stuck here?"

John shrugs, doing his own bit of fidgeting. "Another day or two at least. You lost a lot of blood." Again, a flash of guilt.

There's a moment of silence between the two men, then John stands. "Well, I'll let you get some rest. I've got some things to take care of, but I'll be back later." He smiles briefly. "Bring you some decent food maybe."

Dean's mouth waters at the thought of a bacon cheeseburger. "God, yes! I hate hospital food."

Gaze turning serious, John leans over the bed, pressing a brief kiss to Dean's forehead. "I'm sorry, son," he murmurs and abruptly leaves the room.

A stunned Dean stares after him, fingers unconsciously touching his forehead. He wonders what the hell kind of drugs they have him on because he must be hallucinating. Closing his eyes, he rests back on the pillow.

What the hell had _really_ happened out there in those woods?

Next up: "Classy Girl" from Tall Tales (the first Trickster episode) - Dean's version of the girl in the bar story.


	6. Sarah

A/N: This kiss is based on Dean's version of the girl in the bar during Tall Tales, the first Trickster episode. Was that a smokin' hot kiss or what? Wow... Anyway, she's listed in the credits as "Classy Girl," but I thought she needed a name, so I borrowed one from one of my lovely fellow writers (Hi, blindassassin!). I basically borrowed the flavor of this one from Dean's version of the events in the bar, filtered through the lens of "Sarah," so we'd have yet another point of view for how this went down. Please enjoy!

Special thanks, as always, to my dear friend, writing partner, beta and all around wondergirl, **Mali Bear's Buddy**. She makes all this stuff possible, not to mention helping me keep my head on straight when I need it! She's just started a sequel to the extremely epic Drag Her from Heaven, Drag Him to Hell called History in the Making. It's good stuff so please go show her some love huh? :)

Sarah

I feel someone slide onto the stool next to me as I take a sip of my drink. I slide my eyes over, trying to check out whoever it is before they say anything and things get awkward.

And I do a double-take. The guy sitting next to me is fall out of my chair hot. I mean absurdly, you only see this kind of guy on TV gorgeous. And he's smiling at me.

Trying not to make a fool of myself, I turn toward him, working desperately to come up with a conversation starter. But he beats me to it.

"Excuse me," he says, "sorry to bother you, but one of the guys over there said you're a grad student in anthropology and folklore?"

OK, so either that's the weirdest pickup line I've ever heard or he really wants to know about my grad work. I'm hoping it's the former.

I give him a slow smile, leaning toward him. "Yup, sure am," I reply, reaching out a hand. "I'm Sarah."

He takes my hand and I swear a current of electricity travels right straight down to my...wow. From a handshake. This guy is something else.

"Dean," he says, with a little bit of a cocky grin. He knows what kind of effect he has on women, but he's not a jerk about it. OK, I like him.

"So, Dean, why are you looking for an anthro grad student?" I ask, taking a sip of my drink. May as well get through the business part if we have any chance at getting to the pleasure part.

"Well," he says with a charming smile that has half the panties in the room on the floor, "I was hoping you could tell me about some of the local legends. Ghosts, hauntings, that kind of thing." He rubs the back of his neck. "See, I'm writing a book and..."

He shrugs his beautifully broad shoulders and takes a drink of his beer. I find myself momentarily distracted by his mouth on the glass and the movement of his throat as he swallows the liquid. God, it's like looking into the sun.

My mind swings away from his luscious mouth and the things he might be able to do with it and back to the conversation when he clears his throat expectantly. The smirk is back. He knows exactly what I'm thinking and I have the grace to flush slightly.

I give him the lowdown on a few of the local stories, but I can't muster my usual passion for the subject as my passion seems to be focused elsewhere. Like on the way he licks lips after he takes a drink. And on the way he leans toward me and I get a whiff of leather and denim and aftershave. Oh, and definitely on the way his knee brushes mine as he swivels on the stool.

As the conversation winds down, I decide I'm going to have to take a chance on this one. No way am I letting him walk away. I lean toward him, my v-neck dress gaping just enough to draw his attention.

"You know, Dean, this is so not my style, but I gotta say...you're ridiculously attractive."

He grins, going for modesty, but not quite selling it. "Well, thank you."

I slip down off the stool and move just between his knees, boldly trailing my palms up his denim clad thighs. When I say this isn't my style, it's really not, but there's something about this guy that pulls at me. I slip my hand around his neck, pressing lightly, pulling him toward me. "And I don't kiss random guys in bars, but..."

"I'm not random," he murmurs, angling toward me, "we've been introduced."

And then his lips meet mine and I'm lost. They're soft and warm and delicious. I feel his tongue graze my bottom lip as his hand finds my hip. Offering no resistance whatsoever, I open my mouth and feel his tongue slide against mine.

I shift closer, melting in the warmth radiating off him. He turns his head to get a better angle and I fall deeper under his spell. _Oh __yeah__, __this __guy __knows __how __to __kiss__._ My knees turn to jelly and I've completely forgotten we're standing in a bar. Not that I care. I can't think about anything beyond Dean's mouth and hands.

Just as things are really heating up, reality intrudes. We're interrupted by a throat clearing and man's voice saying "Dean" with a little bit of an attitude.

Dean breaks the kiss and turns to face a tall guy with floppy brown hair. The new guy is kinda cute, but I'm pretty annoyed at losing Dean's attention.

"Look, Sam," Dean says, wiping his thumb across the lower lip I'd really like to get back to tasting, "give me five minutes here, huh?"

Sam, whoever he is, rolls his eyes. "Dean, we don't have time for..."

Dean cuts him off, looking back over his shoulder at me. "C'mon, Sammy, give me a break."

With a huff, Sam stalks away and Dean turns back to me. "I gotta go, Sarah. Sorry..."

I pout, just a little. "Sure, that's OK."

He leans down and that amazing mouth finds mine again for another slow, toe-curling kiss. When he draws away, I'm completely dazed.

"Maybe I'll see you later," he says, giving me an adorable smile as he pulls on his jacket.

"Yeah," I murmur, barely able to keep my feet. "I'll be around."

I sink back onto the stool, my fingers trembling as I touch my kiss swollen lips. Watching him walk away, I wonder if I'll ever see him again. That kiss was …

_Wow_.

**Next up: the Crossroads Demon from All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2.


	7. Crossroads Demon

A/N: Well, it's been a very long time since I wrote one of these (since I wrote anything really), but I'm feeling like writing again these days, so hopefully you'll see more. This one was particularly painful to write too, so I may have been avoiding it... Damn Jensen and his brilliant acting breaking my heart! :)

Anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural.

Crossroads Demon

Dean couldn't tell you later when the idea came to him. When, in the midst of the grief and pain and guilt and booze, that the idea to summon the crossroads demon to bring Sam back popped into his head. But it only took moments to put the plan into play once it did.

He hurries through gathering the items, burying the box in the middle of the crossroad. Not because he's afraid he might back, but he's afraid he's not going to last very many more minutes knowing Sam is...gone. Dead.

Turning, he looks for the demon, wondering if she won't come at all. Wondering if he's going to have to live with his failure. But then he turns again and she's there. The red glow of her eyes clear in the moonlight.

He doesn't bother to hide his desperation. She doesn't bother to pretend she's surprised he's here. Everyone, truly everyone, knows of the bond between the Winchester boys. But she does make him work for it. Makes him wait for it. Gloats underneath the fake empathy for his loss. He shouldn't be surprised when she only offers him a year, but he is. Doesn't spend a lot of time considering it though. He's always known he'd die young. Always known, somehow, he'd end up sacrificing everything for his family. For his little brother.

He pulls her in, his mouth dropping to hers. Sealing the deal. He dumps all his despair, his hopelessness, his desolation into the kiss. His shame. His fear. Anger. Regret. Everything. She leans into him, her hands sliding along the side of his face. He catches a taste of her triumph and her power, and then it's over and she's gone.

Dean stands there for a moment longer. His knees almost buckle underneath him, but he pushes away the terror momentarily filling him as he realizes what he's just done. He would do it again. Do it a hundred times if it meant saving Sam. If it meant doing his job right just once.

Taking a first hesitant step, he finds his control and makes his way back to the car. He doesn't know how he's going to explain how Sam's alive and he doesn't really care. That fact Sam is really back is enough.

Nothing else matters.

* * *

><p>Next up: Bela<p>

If you enjoyed this, please take a second and leave a little review! It's like catnip for writers! :)


	8. Bela

A/N: Muse struck hard today as I was watching "Red Sky at Morning." One of my favorite episodes and I love the chemistry and banter between Bela and Dean. I've been looking for a setup for the Bela kiss for this series and was inspired by the combination of Bela's ruse to get them upstairs at the party and then when she makes it seem like she and Dean are getting it on in the room. So this is sort of a re-write of how they get upstairs to get the Hand of Glory. :)

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Supernatural. Writing for fun, not profit.

Bela

"C'mon," Dean says, snagging the champagne flutes from the bar. Bela picks up her clutch and shifts past him. He catches a whiff of her perfume and tries to ignore it. Glancing at Sam, he has to tease a little more about the old woman who's been all over Sam since they met her. "I want all the details in the morning."

He snickers at Sam's grimace and follows Bela out into the lobby. They bicker for a few minutes before catching the opportunity to sneak up the stairs. As they move quietly down the corridor, Dean murmurs, "Well? Which room is it? We can't just wander around up here all night."

Bela rolls her eyes. "I'm not _wandering _anywhere, Dean, that's your MO. I know precisely what I'm doing."

Dean tries to stifle a sigh of frustration, but isn't entirely successful. "Fine, Miss Precise. Just tell me where the hell we're going."

"Just two more doors down, on the left."

They reach the door and Dean casts a quick glance around before reaching into his jacket pocket for his lockpick set. Extracting the pieces he needs, he sets to work on the old style lock.

Bela crosses her arms and huffs quietly, tapping her foot. He ignores her, focusing on what he's doing. After another moment, she hisses, "Really, Dean, I would have thought your lock picking skills a little more advanced than this."

He just grunts, but she's seriously getting on his nerves. She's done nothing but pick at him and that damned accent of hers just makes everything that much more insulting. And how was he supposed to know how difficult it would be to pick a hundred year old lock, for God's sake.

Just then, there's a noise at the end of the hall. Footsteps coming up the staircase. Dean and Bela both freeze, eyes meeting. "Damn it," Dean mutters. "Now what?"

The guard reaches the top of the stairs and steps into the corridor. Just as he catches sight of them, Bela suddenly hauls Dean into her arms, dragging his mouth down to hers. At first he's too stunned to respond, but he catches on seconds later and wraps one arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Shifting slightly, he pins her between his body and the door, angling her so she blocks the view of the lock from the guard.

If he thought it was tough to pick the ancient lock before, it's a hell of a lot more difficult to work it while kissing Bela. Especially the way she's melted against him. And the sounds she's making. Jesus. So yeah, it's Bela and he despises her, and this is all a show for the guard, but he's just as human as the next guy.

Her tongue slides against his and he almost drops the pick.

The guard moves cautiously towards them, expression stern. "Hey," he says, "you can't be up here."

The lock gives way with a soft click and Bela shifts away, her hands stroking the back of Dean's neck. She turns a flirtatious smile on the guard as Dean eases the door partway open.

"You're right, we really shouldn't," she says, her tongue flicking out over her bottom lip. "But if you could just give us five minutes..." She raises that flirty gaze to Dean and looks him up and down like he's a piece of candy she can't wait to unwrap. "Well, alright, twenty minutes...we'd appreciate it." Batting her lashes, she continues, "We promise to be quiet..."

Dean almost laughs, instead hiding his face in her neck. One hand finds her hip, rubbing along it as if he can't wait to get her out of the dress. The other rests on the bare skin of her back. It's soft and smooth and his touch is gentle as he trails his fingers along her exposed spine. He feels her tremor slightly and smirks against her skin, ignoring the warning dig of her fingernails into the back of his neck.

The guard coughs uncomfortably and looks between the floor and Bela. "Well..." he hesitates, running his finger along his collar.

"Please?" she wheedles, rolling her hips slightly against Dean's. "We won't be long. And you know how it is, right? Sometimes you just can't wait..."

At that, the guard blushes and starts to back away. "Alright, ma'am, but if you're not back downstairs in twenty minutes, I'm coming back up here and escorting you out."

Bela titters giddily as Dean finally raises his head to toss a "thanks, man" glance at the guard. "Thank you so much," she says, pulling Dean with her as she backs into the room. "You're a dear. Really."

The guard just waves a hand and quickly makes his way back to the stairs.

Dean kicks the door shut behind them and Bela quickly extricates himself from his embrace. She smooths her hands over her dress, ostensibly to straighten it after their tussle in the hallway. She seems vaguely uncomfortable, the first time Dean's ever seen her show anything but pure confidence.

He can't resist the opportunity.

"Awww, c'mon, Bela," he says, grinning at her. "Didn't you say we should have angry sex when this was over?"

That stiffens her spine and makes her eyes flash. "Maybe you should do your job before you worry about rewards, hmmm?" she sniffs, turning away from him before stalking to the display case in the corner.

Dean doesn't stop grinning. and isn't leaving with the last word.

"Oh, I'd be quite the reward, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Next up: Jo<p>

Hey, you see that little review button there? Yeah, that one! Please click it and leave a little somethin' somethin' and let me know what you thought! Writers loooove feedback! :)


	9. Jo

A/N: I know it's been a long hiatus. Lots of things have intruded on my writing life. However, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, so I'm starting small ...with a kiss. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Supernatural is just a toy I play with from time to time.

Jo

He stares at her for a moment. He doesn't bother to try to hide the pain or the grief. The guilt. There's no point. She knows.

There isn't anything to say. Not really. Words can't even begin to cover it. Instead, he wraps his hand around her neck, pulling her close, pressing his lips to her forehead. Tears threaten, but he swallows them down and leans back. He can feel her tension. Knows she's trying to hold back the tears too. To be brave. To sell this as the only solution. As if that will somehow let him off the hook.

He remembers what she'd said the night before when he'd tried to hit on her. That if this was their last night on earth, she wanted to leave it with a little thing she called self-respect. Looking at her now, still hanging on despite the horrifying rip in her belly. Still holding all the dignity and self-assurance she's always had. His heart constricts, sucking his breath away.

It's enough to make him lean in again, this time tilting her face to his. Their lips meet, just for a moment. For him, it's an apology. A plea for forgiveness. A bittersweet reminder of all the things that would now never be.

She's too weak to offer any absolution. Too weak to do much more than return the kiss with a gentleness he didn't expect. Doesn't really think he deserves.

Breaking the kiss, he drops his forehead to hers, unwilling to let go. Because letting go means walking away. And walking away means watching her die. Watching her die and knowing it's his fault. Knowing it should be him sitting there, gutted by the hellhound. Knowing he's the reason she's here.

Tightening his jaw, he pulls away abruptly. He's not going to be able to keep it together if he doesn't.

He walks away without looking back.

* * *

><p>Next up: Sophia. Our last kiss, folks! :) And remember, reviews are love! Please click that lovely little review button and let me know what you thought!<p> 


	10. Sophia

**A/N:** Well, we've reached the end on this one! The last of Dean's kisses. I hope you enjoyed reading these little moments as much as I've enjoyed writing them!

Special thanks to **TLOGirl** for the beta on this one! Also, special thanks to **wandertogondor** for her excellent suggestion to include something reflecting how the kisses compared. This seemed like a good place to add that in!

* * *

><p>She's asleep. Peaceful. She's on her side, facing him, her hand curled slightly against his chest, toes resting against his shin.<p>

Dean watches her for a moment, glad she's not awake to see the silly smile he's pretty sure he's wearing. He'd always been quite sure he'd never find anything like this. Find a woman who could share his bed and his life. And yet, here he is.

Trying to shake off the sappiness, he reaches over, stroking his fingers along her cheek, then down over her lips.

Those lips curl into a soft smile just before her eyes crack open. "Morning, sunshine," she murmurs, giving him that slow grin that always turns him on.

Moving closer, he lines up his body with hers, so they're lightly touching from shoulder to toe. His hand slips around her head, tilting it to just the right angle. He brushes his lips against hers, just barely touching. Wanting more, but wanting to savor the moment too.

"Morning," he rumbles. "And don't call me sunshine."

She giggles softly, sliding her leg between his, fitting them tighter together. "You're no fun."

Leaning down, his words are almost lost against her mouth. "Oh, I can be all kinds of fun, sweetheart." Not letting her have the sassy reply she was no doubt ready with, he captures her lips in a soft kiss.

They've been together long enough that every movement is in sync. But not so long that it doesn't still give him a thrill every time her mouth opens to his. His tongue slides slowly against hers and he shivers a little when he hears her little hum of pleasure.

He explores her mouth until they're both out of breath. Drawing back, he looks at her again, taking in her now flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips. He touches her face again, fingers light on her warm skin.

God knows he's kissed plenty of women in his time. From his first kiss at age eight to losing his virginity in high school. From the sweetness of his mother's kiss to the bitter sadness of kissing Jo goodbye. But none of them, not a single one, made him feel the way this woman does. None of them made him believe he could have it all. None of them made him believe he was the man they needed. The man he'd been convinced he could never be.

"Dean?"

Her voice draws him back and he smiles at her puzzled expression. "Sophia?"

"You still with me? I thought you were planning to show me how much fun you could be?"

With a teasing growl, he rolls her underneath him. "Oh, babe, you have no idea what I'm planning for you."

"A little less talk, Winchester."

He smirks, but takes her suggestion and drops his mouth back to hers, knowing she's the last woman he'll ever kiss.

* * *

><p>Again, hope you enjoyed the series! If you have a second, please please please click that little review button and leave me a quick thought! It's much appreciated! :)<p>

Also, if you'd like to read more about Dean and Sophia, their T-rated origin story is in "Feet of Clay." Their more...adult...adventures are contained in "Passion Play," as well as several other one-shots!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
